vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Best Served Cold
left | writer = Caroline Dries | director = Darren Genet | previous = Live Through This | next = Mommie Dearest }} is the sixth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary DAMON AND STEFAN COME FACE-TO-FACE WITH JULIAN — After being reunited with her former love Julian, Lily hosts a dinner party to introduce him to Damon and Stefan and to declare peace between her family of Heretics and the residents of Mystic Falls. Damon and Stefan find themselves at an impasse when they realize they have differing views on how to handle Julian’s arrival. At the party, Bonnie and Matt uncover a strange mystery involving some unsuspecting residents, while a devastating revelation causes Alaric to reach his breaking point. Caroline and Enzo also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Unknown (in Jo's body) *Todd Lasance as Julian *Scarlett Byrne as Nora *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Jaiden Kaine as Beau Trivia *Season 7's sixth episode will feature a party. Annie Wersching on Instagram *In the promo, both Stefan and Damon learn that the other plans to kill Julian for their own reasons, they then team up to kill him. Though it seems Julian is a much better fighter than them and will not be easy to kill. *TVLINE: Anything you can tease about Stefan and Caroline that you haven’t already? ::Julie Plec: I would say Stefan and Caroline are part of one of the bigger surprises of the season, which we’ll unfold around Episode 6 or 7. It’s a bit of a fun curveball to throw their way. TV Line *When Lily realizes she has everything she ever wanted except her sons' love, she throws a mixer with the heretics "to show her children they can live together peacefully." But things get messy when Damon and Stefan show up with "a very clear agenda." November Sweeps Preview Spoilers 2015 *Alaric trying to get Jo back: Alaric didn’t get the memo that the writer’s room passed around which said death is permanent. Laughs Poor guy is going down a lot of really troublesome roads trying to bring back his wife from death in a world where there’s no more Other Side, when there’s no clean way to do it. And so hopefully he’ll find a loophole so that he can get what he wants but it’s not necessarily going to be easy because we have been very clear that death is permanent. It’s going to be a long road for him filled with beauty and heartbreak and will actually serve as the jumping off point to a fairly major plot twist that will hit us in the sixth episode. Julie Plec to EW *STEROLINE’S PLOT THICKENS: As more information is revealed about Stefan and Valerie’s past, “it will start to make Caroline feel insecure about where she stands with him,” Dries says. “She’s not an insecure character, but these little things keep chipping away at her. … Stefan will struggle with how to be a good guy to validate his relationship with Valerie and also feel like he’s not leaving Caroline in the dust. … In Episode 6, he’ll admit how this affects him, even in present day. Caroline is going to find an inner strength she didn’t know she had.” *JO: "It’s “possible” that the spirit inside Jo’s body is someone we know." TV Line *JO NO! If you’re worried about the future of “Jo” and Alaric, I’d like to congratulate you on having a healthy sense of fear. “We have this mythology with the Phoenix Stone and what it actually does, so the mystery for the next episodes will be how Faux-Jo — or whatever you want to call her — can integrate into the world we’ve created at Mystic Falls and at Whitmore,” Dries explains. Meanwhile, Alaric will struggle with how to “handle somebody who looks exactly like your dead wife, but isn’t. :”As for those twins we saw in last week’s episode, Dries says we’ll get “some pretty good info” during the “teaser, so to speak, of the next episode. So don’t come in late to that episode.” (And in case you’re wondering, it’s “possible” that the spirit inside Jo’s body is someone we know, but Dries says she “wouldn’t start writing fan fiction” about it if she were us.) TV Line *Speaking about the soul inside of her. Did she just happen to get connected to a kinder soul than Oscar (Tim Kang) did? ::CAROLINE: It will all be explained. Yeah. We left it with her eyes opening and no answers on purpose as a tease. But you will find out in episode 6. *Can you talk about how Valerie (Elizabeth Blackmore) and some revelations she has might get in the way of Stefan (Paul Wesley) and Caroline’s (Candice Accola) bliss? ::CAROLINE: She doesn’t really have — does she have revelations? It’s more about what she explains to Stefan. She drops a huge bomb on Stefan and what we learn about Valerie’s persona is that she has this kind of dark soul — this kind of dark cloud when she enters the room. We start to understand why she’s so weighted when she drops the bomb on Stefan’s lap and it will basically shake him to his core and define the rest of the season for him. With these characters, like Stefan and Damon and Klaus and Elijah, they are just so rich because they go back so many years. But it’s interesting that even for us in Season 7, you can still kind of peal back layers of the characters. We’ve seen so many episodes of them and we feel like we know them so well. Then in Episode 5, Stefan learns this huge news and, then in Episode 6, he kind of admits how this affects him even in present day. So that’s what’s kind of fun about the storyline. *Now that Julian (Todd Lacanse) is back, can you tell us how bad he’s going to be since everyone wants revenge against him? ::CAROLINE: We’re leaning into that as we start Episode 6. We’re expecting “the devil has come to Mystic Falls” and then you are going to be, hopefully, pleasantly surprised when you meet him. He’s fun and full of life and charming and incredibly attractive and he just kind of wins over everyone back in his family — everyone who misses him and we realize why they loved him so much. So the fun will be trying to make him reveal his true self and we realize, “Ugh, keep that true self behind closed doors. You’re a monster.” *Could you give us the best tease for the episodes everyone is about to see and on the flipside when they see the episode what they can expect moving forward? ::CAROLINE: I will say the biggest tease is Stefan learns a bombshell from his past as we start to understand the depths of Valerie’s resentment — and it will cause a problem in Caroline and Stefan’s relationship. Then there is a fun bicker-fest between Bonnie and Enzo that will end in a major surprise for the audience. And for Episode 6, I would say that the boys have conflicting views on how to handle Julian and it will end in bloodshed. Meanwhile, Alaric tries to face the reality that his wife is not actually his wife. Poor guy. *Now that Lily picked Julian over Enzo, what is Enzo’s next move? ::CAROLINE: The next episode will hold a fun “welcome home” party for Julian and Enzo will be one of the guests invited, and he will show up and judge the competition so to speak. He is not out completely yet. SEAT24F Continuity * Matt was last seen in I Carry Your Heart With Me. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *The popular expression " " suggests that revenge is more satisfying if enacted when unexpected or long feared, inverting traditional civilized revulsion toward "cold-blooded" violence. *In the 1982 second film , the movies villian Khan quotes "revenge is a dish best served cold" as a proverb. in his 2002 film uses the Klingon proverb version of this expression from Star Trek II. *'' '' is Joe Abercrombie's fourth novel. It was first published in June 2009 by Gollancz in the UK, with an American edition following from Orbit Books. It is the first stand-alone novel set in world. Quotes |-|Promo= :Damon (to Stefan): "Looks like mom raised her man crush from the dead." :Lily (to Julian): "We have enemies here." :Stefan (to Damon): "You need to help me kill him." :Lily (to Julian): "I am referring to my sons." :Damon (to Stefan): "I'm in." |-|Extended Promo= :Damon (to Stefan): "Looks like mom raised her man crush from the dead." :Lily (to Julian): "We have enemies here." :Stefan (to Damon): "You need to help me kill him." :Lily (to Julian): "I am referring to my sons." :Bonnie: "Lily Salvatore's having some party." :Stefan: "I plan on killing the bastard tonight." :Damon: "I'm in." :Stefan: "It's about to get ugly." |-|Webclip 1= :Caroline: Silly. What are you doing down here? :Valerie: That would be my fault. I...I just..wanted to let you know that I used the last of the shampoo. :Caroline: "Valerie! I didn't....know that you were staying here." :Stefan: Stayed. Past tense. Um..Just one night. :Valerie: I should go...put some clothes on. :Caroline: Yeah you do that. :Valerie: Alright. :Caroline: Okay. (To Stefan): Explain! :Stefan: Okay. Lily wants to raise Julian from the dead. Valerie tired to scorch his body before she could get her hands on him and that did not work out so well. :Caroline: Now following how...that's our problem. :Stefan: "Okay. If and when Lily welcomes Julian back into his body, he will find out what Valerie did and he'll come after her." :Caroline: Yeah just not connecting those dots. :Stefan: "Well maybe you can just trust me that I know what I'm doing." |-|Webclip 2= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x06 Promo "Best Served Cold" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 7x06 Extended Promo - Live Through This HD The Vampire Diaries 7x06 Webclip - Best Served Cold HD The Vampire Diaries 7x06 Webclip 2 - Best Served Cold HD Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD706_Damon_Beau.jpg TVD706_Damon_Stefan.jpg TVD706_Matt.jpg TVD706_Nora_Mary.jpg TVD706_Matt_Nora_Mary.jpg TVD706_Stefan_Lily.jpg TVD706_Stefan_Damon.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-10-23_Paul_Wesley_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Annie Wersching 2015-09-09_Michael_Malarkey.jpg|Michael Malarkey September 9, 2015 2015-09-08_Ian_Somerhalder_Paul_Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September, , Paul Wesley September 2015 2015-09-08_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 8, 2015 2015-09-05_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September 5, 2015 2015-09-04_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_18-10_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_05-24_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching Cornell Willis September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_01-15_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Annie Wersching September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_00-37_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_Darren_Genet_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Darren Genet September 4, 2015 2015-09-03_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley September 3, 2015 2015-09-03_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 3, 2015 2015-09-03_23-20_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 3, 2015 2015-09-03_05-17_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 3, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 7